Scared for Life
by DuoBat218
Summary: T.K.'s mother is murdered and he moves in with Matt and his dad... but can they really be a family now?
1. Default Chapter

Well I've been fooling around with the idea of this story and finally think i got it right... This is a repost of the origional story, because i decided to rerelease it in honor of its sequel finally coming out like 2 years after i wrote this.. so i hope you enjoy it.  
  
Scared for Life... by: Duobat218  
  
I've got to keep running..... I had been running so long now I had almost forgot why I had been running in the first place. I had to get away from my life. How did it get so screwed up?  
  
I was 18 now and what some people call the prime of my life. My band had been pretty sucessful and I still had my number 1 stalker. Those little kids we had refered to as "the new group" were teenagers now and a bigger love triangle had resulted. T.K., unsure what  
  
to make of himself, now that he was "older" had begun dressing in black. Everything from his hat to his sneakers were black. He was actually going to dye his hair at one point but dad caught him. He then forbid hair coloring of any kind. Thank god Mimi isn't coming down this winter. She wanted to "fix" my hair. I can only imagine what the end result would be. Anyways T.K. hides out in the basement doing god knows what. Another reason dad and I  
  
believe that he does this is because he can't cope with the loss of mom. He believes only in death and Shigami. Mom was killed last year. Someone broke into the apartment where T.K. and mom lived. When mom and T.K.came home from there Christmas party late at night  
  
they found him.They couldn't make out any features. So mom stalled while T.K. called the cops. The robber getting tired of her, shot mom. He went after T.K.  
  
but heard the sirens and took off. T.K. never forgave himself. The last picture he had  
  
taken was of him and mom that night. She was dressed in a fancy scarlet dress and T.K. in tux. He stopped coming to me with his problems, probley because he finally relized his big brother could not save the world. I havew to admit I miss the old T.K. I haven't seen him smile once since the accident. He was definatly most affected. Dad was trying hard to take care of two boys. I was going to move out to ease the burden until dad had the heart attack. The doctors  
  
said it was the stress.  
  
So here I was, 18 years old and taking care of my father and brother. I am Yamato Ishida. I sat in the grass and rested. It felt like I couldn't run anymore.I felt like I couldn't live this life anymore. I walked to a familiar place and a boy with large hair opened the door. He welcomed me in and I went into his room and sat on his bed while he went to get drinks. I heard his parents tell him that he should go looking for a job and a place of his own. I couldn't help  
  
but chuckle at a conversation that always seemed to be going on. "But T.K.... oh I'm sorry Tareku, but yellow would look good on you again. What destroyed you?!?! You know Davis is getting points. Yea I know I love you too. Love ya T.K..... Tareku." With that the girl hung up and sighed. "Give it up Kari! He's as stubborn as his damn brother!" SMACK "Taichi watch your language near your sister!" I heard his mothers voice. It was all so familiar. The only unfamiliar thing was the crying of the baby. "Mom see your screaming woke the baby!!" Tai yelled back. I smacked my forehead.  
  
He was clueless. He gave her a bottle. Miora was Tai's sister. She was born last October. Tai picked her up and threw her up in the air and caught her. She giggled but spit up the milk she had just drunk all over him. "Eww not again." He gave a sigh and pulled off his shirt. He threw it into a basket I could see  
  
Kari had marked "Miora's accidents on Tai's clothes". Already the basket reeked and Tai turned to me. "Hey can you bring that to my mom while I take care of this punk?" He asked looking at the baby. I picked up the repulsive smelling basket and brought it out. "Oh hi Matt! Ugh...what is that terrible smell?" I showed her the basket and that got her mad. "Taichi Kamiya how many times have I told you not to leave these kind of clothes around? Its bad enough your regular clothes, but these smell like spoiled milk!" She took them into the laundry room. I walked into Tai's room only to be followed by his mom shorty after. "Tai get a shirt on for god sakes. You don't have to be "Mr. Macho" at every second." She sighed and took the baby. Tai laughed and put on a shirt, then he sat on the bunk beds. "How much longer do you think these are gonna last?" He asked joking. "If you don't like them move out like you should!" Came his mothers voice. "I  
  
don't think any of your friends still live at home!"  
  
"Sora."  
  
"She's a girl, its okay for her to still be home!"  
  
"Izzy?"  
  
"He is 17!"  
  
He looked at me.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Matt has an excuse. Oh I'm sorry to hear about you dad. How is he?"  
  
"He's better." I responded. I didn't like to think about it.  
  
"Well wanna go play Soccer? I gotta practice cuz I got practice tommorow and I gotta be  
  
the best!" I looked at him a laughed. At least Tai had gotten into a decent college. Everyone wondered how but he was smarter than people gave him credit for. He plaed for the school and was a star. If the scouts that were coming saw im he would be able to go pro. He always asked me if I wanted to play even though I was no longer even competion for him. I nodded, he  
  
grabbed his ball and we left. I played golie and didn't manage to stop one ball. I think he felt bad and he kicked it soft. I kicked it back at him. "Come on Tai, I can lose you know. I do everytime!" I said to him.  
  
"Dude the hair!" he yelled as the ball swooshed by his head. We both laughed. A little while later we were in the park eatting ice cream. I lost, I bought. I relised that I had bought a lot of ice cream for Tai. That must be why he like to play me. The ice cream really had no effect on him, as he was as thin as ever but more muscular now. And he went out of his way to order the three scoops with the works. He smiled as I dished out the cash. "So whats wrong now?" He asked. I swear he could always sense these things. I opened my mouth to speak but he started laughing. "huh?" "Do they relize how funny they look together? I mean my  
  
sister of light and well your brother Shigami."  
  
"Hey don't call him that out or I'll have to take you  
  
out!"  
  
"Hey Shigami!" he yelled so T.K. turned to look at him. I shoved him off the bench. Kari came over pretty pissed. She jumped on Tai and begain beating him up.  
  
"At least he's got a girlfriend!" She said. I finally pulled her off "You know Kari he was just kidding. Hey T.K. umm Tareku, you guys want some ice cream?" They said no and left. "Look Tai my brother is not the god of death." We laughed for a little while over that. Then I noticed the red bleeding scratches on his face. "Geez, she must have been really angry bout that huh?" He smiled. "Nah according to mom its her first "That time of the month". Mom is so proud. She would sing  
  
it off the rooftops." He was laughing. "Poor Kari."  
  
"hee hee remeber how moody Sora got that time?" I remebered. It was two years ago and me and Tai were at her house for cake. She went to the bathroom. After she came out her dog came out with a bloody girl thing in his mouth. She turned red and ran into her room and  
  
cried. I sorta felt bad for it, it was kinda embaressing. Her mom gave us cake and we left. The next day she was mad at us for not comng to comfort her and she didn't speak to us for a week. Yup that was funny.  
  
"So we've been reduced to talking about girls problems when we are together huh? How bout just girls?" I asked grinning. He cracked up. It was dark now. "Well i guess i had better go." I told him good bye and headed home. Our home really seemed like a home now. When T.K. came to live with us, dad finally bought a house. It was wierd but nice. "Hey dad I'm home." He as sleeping. T.K. came home a little later. "Hey  
  
Shigami, I mean Tareku." He gave me a look then went to his basement. "Okay good night." This was my life and this is why I ran.  
  
Okay well that wraps up chapter one, I love reviews so please, if you read it, please please please review it!! 


	2. Second Chapter

Okay and without further ado....  
  
Scared for Life Chapter 2 By: Duobat218  
  
The only time T.K. seemed to leave his room was for dates with Kari. Dad had been really worried about him because he rarely ate after mom died. He was really skinny now, even though he had been already. So usually I just ate dinner and I had to make something special for dad. Dad was up now. "How's T.K.?" He asked. "Hey lay down. T.K. had a date today so he probley ate." "Go put a bag of cookies in his room."  
  
"Hey dad the Teenage Wolves have a concert tommrow, plus I gotta work all day. I'll try to stop in the house in betwen. But I can ask T.K. to stay with  
  
you."  
  
"Matt please tell me you didn't take that 3rd job! The band, the fast food place and now what?" He was upset.  
  
"Well my new job is a waiter. Its only part time, like my other two. I'm sorry dad, but the bills and the food! I mean we barely ever have food in the house. You need to rest. Here is some soup. Please don't worry about us. We'll be fine. Thats my job now, to worry."  
  
"But Matt, I'm sorry you have to lose your last years of freedom as a kid." He didn't speak another word. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a thing of cookies and a bottle of soda, a piece of paper and a pen. Then for the first time since we moved in, I went into the basement. When I got down there i relized T.K. was asleep. I put the cookies and soda on a table. Then I wrote out a note telling him to look after dad tomrow. That was when  
  
I spotted a few bloddy razors on the table. I freaked. I ran over to his bed and pulled the covers back slightly to peer at his wrists. They were sliced and  
  
bloody.  
  
"Oh god T.K." At feeling my precence he woke up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He grabbed his wrists as if to hide it. "Get out!"  
  
"but you...."  
  
"GET OUT!" I was afraid for him but i left. I wanted to tell dad but it would probably kill him. No I would have to solve this myself.  
  
I got up the next morning at six so I could be at work for seven. I worked at the fast food place till noon. At 12:30 I went to the waiters job till five. Then I had just enough time to get to the concert hall and be critized because the concert was in two hours and we need the practice since i hadn't done much of that lately. I got home just past midnight after signing  
  
autographs and confrensess to deny that I was seeing the lead singer of AiM, Mimi. I found brownies on the counter with a note attached:  
  
"These are for you T.K. My mom baked them. She said the last time she saw you,  
  
you looked like you had never seen food before! She said you should come over for dinner sometime."  
  
There was a piece missing that I guess he really didn't want me to see or something. There was also another note placed on top of the brownies:  
  
"Here Matt you can have these."  
  
Beside that I noticed that the package of cookies remained untouched. The soda was missing  
  
some though. I took a brownie and went to my room for some well deserved rest.  
  
I was so tired the next morning. I had to put in double shifts at each place because I had no concert again for a while. This was tiring. I got home at six, T.K. wasn't home and I needed to talk to him. So, I snuck into the basement. looking around to be sure he wasn't hiding anywhere, I picked up the razors. Then I hid. It wasn't long before he came home. He came  
  
down the stairs and put on his Marilyn Manson. Then he painted his nails black again because they were  
  
starting to fade and chip. After that he picked up a notebook and wrote in it. A little bit later he was looking for something.  
  
"Where the hell did I put them?" He asked and that was pretty much the first time I heard him  
  
speak in a while.  
  
"Looking for these?" I asked emerging, holding the razors. He glared  
  
"What are you doing and how long have you been there?" He asked.  
  
"T.K. you can't do this to yourself. You think your the only one whos mad that moms gone? It wasn't your fault! If you keep this up you'll die! Blood loss or starvation. Please T.K.?" I handed him the razors. He looked at me and then tossed them into the trash. I doubted they would stay there long. Things almost seemed like they would clear up for a while. T.K. started joining me for dinner. Of course he didn't speak much, but I didn't expect it.  
  
Things ran like clockwork for the next week or so but I still didn't trust T.K. So when Kari took T.K. out I snuck down there again. I decided to look at that notebook that he kept this time. I picked it up and out fell some photos. They were dated two years ago. The first one was of T.K. in a toga laying on a chair thing, with Kari dressed similar, feeding him grapes. There was a photo of New York, the beach, but the last one took me by surprize. It was of Kari in a  
  
beautiful wedding dress and T.K. in a tux. A wedding pic. They were cute together. I remeber when T.K. use to go to Kari's "photo shoots". She some wierd ideas. I flipped through the notebook. It was poems. I saw one called "Identity" and begain to read it out loud to myself:  
  
Screw you,  
  
You don't understand me.  
  
You clam you do but how could you?  
  
You are not me,  
  
i don't even know who I am!  
  
And until i do,  
  
the devil may have your soul.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be reading that." I turned  
  
around as T.K. strode in. "So what are you doing down here  
  
again?"  
  
"I am allowed to worry. Big Brother rights." He rolled his eyes and walked to the closet.  
  
"Please go" I looked at him.  
  
"Come on don't you wanna spend the day with me?" He seemed to consiter this before agreeing. The fair was in town so I decided to take him there. Even though he never  
  
smiled, he seemed to enjoy himself.  
  
Things were pretty well off for the next couple of weeks. It had almost seemed like I had reached my brother. Dad was much better now. Well he seemed better. He would walk around some and the doctors even said he would be able to go back to work soon. We thought it was really nice when a neighbor, when hearing about dad, offered to come and help out with  
  
the house work.  
  
About a week later T.K. and I came home from another night out. First we had gone mini golfing and then to the park with Tai, who tried to teach Miora to play soccer, even though we knew it was hopeless. Then we all got ice cream. We had just walked into the door when we saw the neighbor struggling with a large box. She put it down to go talk to my father and me and T.K. peered inside. It was full of T.K.'s things.  
  
"Yes I finally got to the basement and I found some disterbing things!" She said and walked into the kitchen where we were. "Your going to get punished young man, I'll make sure of it. Then you won't scare my son anymore." She looked at T.K. She had a son who was about five but was the biggest tattle tale. Apparently he had been scared by T.K.and on more then one occasion.  
  
"Please Mrs. Tomashi, maybe Tomo has an overactive imagination?" She glared back at me but brought the box to my father. He sat up and begain going through it. "Must be a lack of disciple.... not that I blame you in your condition!" T.K. and I sat in the kitchen and listen to her ramble on. Then we heard something that made T.K. go pale. "Those I find most disterbing. Mutilation perhapse? Nothing but a uselessly dumb cry for attention." We rushed in before she could speak another word. Dad looked pale and put his eyes on T.K.  
  
"T.K. if you weren't happy here...you didn't have to stay." The shock of all this caused my dad to grab his chest and fall over. "Daddy?" T.K. called like a small child. I ran to the phone and called for help.  
  
Well that raps up chapter 2. Just remeber, if you read it, review it! 


	3. Third Chapter

Well this is it. The third and final chapter to my story.  
  
Hope you enjoy it and read and review!  
  
Scared for Life Chapter 3 By: Duobat218  
  
We were at the hospital for what seemed like hours with no word. Just silence between us as we sat there. I held his trembling hand. I felt like we were little again, when our parents would yell and scream and T.K. would crawl into my bed and I would hold his small trembling body and calm him down.  
  
"Its ok." I told him, even though i knew that the wasn't the case. Finally a doctor came and I looked up. He wore a grim statement, like he had done this many times and possibley even enjoyed it. After the first few words the rest were a blur.  
  
"Tried everything... relapse caused by something shocking....very sorry..... couldn't save him." So that was it then? A lump formed in my throat. Hundreds of angry thoughts formed in my mind. T.K. looked sad but didn't cry. He didn't care!  
  
"T.K. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED MOM AND NOW YOU KILLED DAD TOO!" I yelled, snapping at him without even relilzing it. In total shock he took off running. "Oh god. What did I do?" I ran after him. He got into an elevator and I was just about to jump in too when a woman got infront of me.  
  
"Ohhhh your Matt! That cutie from the Teenage Wolves! Can I have your autograph?" She seemed so happy so i scribbled it and began to search for my brother. I finally found a nurse on the second floor who had seen him.  
  
"This high, all in black?"  
  
"Bathroom." She pointed. As soon as I got in there I knew what he was doing. There was a trail of blood leading to a stall and a I could hear him crying.  
  
"T.K. I'm so sorry. Let me in!" He didn't answer but gave another small yelp followed by some  
  
banging. I slammed the door with my shoulder, breaking the lock. He was banging his head on the stall. T.K. was sitting on the toliet, arms cut all the way up almost to his shoulders, blood dripping down in a total mess. Even the knife handled was covered in the crimson liquid. T.K. was sobbing and I picked him up like he was a little kid. I brought him over to the sink and washed the blood off while trying to stop it. I sat him down in the corner and found a nurse. I asked her for a robe and put it over T.K.'s clothes so no one would stare at his arms. A little  
  
later we were sitting in chairs and he was leaning his head on me.  
  
"It was never your fault. You couldn't have done anything for either of them." I hugged his  
  
shivering body. "Look I'm gonna go Tai for a ride home. I really don't feel like driving." He nodded and I went to the phone.  
  
"Yea Tai.. its Matt. We are at the hospital. Yea dad just passed away. Second heart attack. Can you give us a ride home I really don't think I can drive with a straight head tonight." He said he would and offered to let us spend the night so T.K. would have someone to talk to.  
  
"Hey Tai's gonna come get us. He said we can spend the night." He said nothing but I could still feel him shaking and small tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
Tai came and got us. Having explained the situation to his mom before hand, she left us alone. Tai set up the couch for me and gave T.K. his bunk. Tai said he'd sleep on the floor in the living room with me. Kari was up for a while talking to T.K. and putting bandaids on all his cuts.  
  
As for me I refused to cry. I sat on the couch a while starring at the walls. A million thoughts raced through my mind.  
  
"Whats wrong Matt?" Tai asked but then blushed because he knew it was a stupid question.  
  
"Its just everything. T.K. is a legal orphan now. I'm not because I'm 18. I'll have to take care of him! I can't believe dads gone.." I rambled on and on. I hadn't relised it but as I spoke my eyes filled with tears. "Its too much responsibility." Tai got up and sat on the couch. I could feel his arms wrap around me as I begain to cry on his shoulder. Any other time and this would be akward but now this was what I needed. Comfort. "Thanks Tai."  
  
I woke up the next morning and found that I was laying down. I hadn't even remebered falling asleep. Tai was on the floor sleeping in his normal, akward position, which, for only a moment, caused me to chuckle. His mom was making breakfast. Just then Kari came out of her room.  
  
"How is he?" I asked her.  
  
"He had a rough night. Hes awake though." She nodded towards the door and I went in.  
  
"Hey how you doin?" I asked. He looked terrible. As he leaned over I could see his swollen eyes. His arms were very cut up but covered in bandaids. He looked very tired. Kari came back with two plates and I left so they could eat alone. Not much was said for a while.  
  
But strangely, life went on.....  
  
It has been a while now since all that happened. I was finally able to go to college with the help of Tai'smom. She watched T.K. when I'm in class, and Kari is happy to have him around. I live at home now, and became T.K.'s offical guardian. We sat on my bed for the one year aniversary of my fathers death.  
  
"Has it been that long? It seems like only yesterday." He asked. He was a lot diffrent now. He had been seeing help now. The scars will never leave him though. T.K. has been making out pretty well though. Just the other day I caught him on Kari's bed,  
  
they were making out. Its funny how I see him as though he is my own kid. I feel like I have to protect him all the time.  
  
"Yea. A full year. You think maybe we should vist the grave?" I asked and he nodded. When he got up he dislodged some of the junk on the floor.  
  
"Go on ahead in the car, there something I have to do first. I'll be right out." I said and he walked out. I picked up the shiny metal that was now showing in the spot where the clothing had been moved. Elastic banded to it was a piece of Scarlet material that has a deep red spot on it. I hastily shoved the gun under my bed and ran out to join my brother.  
  
And so it ends! Or does it? heh, remeber, if you read it, review it! 


End file.
